The Lake
by TravelerOfTheNight
Summary: She was just a girl, and he was just a boy—it was just their summer vacation, and it would be just to say that nothing would be the same. Forbidden Game JennyXJulian, full summary inside. Reviews are appreciated.
1. I Don't Want To Wait For It To Begin

Title: The Lake

Rating: T

Summary: She was just a girl, and he was just a boy—it was just their summer vacation, and it would be just to say that nothing would be the same. Julian had just three months of sun, lake water, sunscreen, and no Tom to get Jenny to fall for him. Forbidden Game AU, JennyxJulian.

Disclaimer: It's not even worth asking; I don't own the fabulous FBG trilogy.

Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Wait For It To Begin

**A/N:** Sorry for not even signing on to FanFic in, like, forever. My passion is writing and this is a way to squander my time by doing what I love, get reviews for it, and procrastinate doing my homework. Thank/blame my muse for getting me back on this site again, and please ask any questions about confusing parts of the story. Oh, and reviews are always looooovely as they make me happy and make me write more of the story!

_Somewhere in-between California and Kentucky_

Jenny fidgeted in the cracked pleather seat, ungracefully peeling her sweaty, tanned skin from the material. Her younger brother Joey napped beside her in the back seat, a cartoon-character blanket covering his body as his head rested on their shared armrest. Crinkles of plastic and wrappings could be heard faintly as the sixteen-year-old searched for something on the floor of the car. Jenny scavenged through old Skittles packs, the remnants of a Twizzler bag, and some scattered candy corn—she loved Halloween food in May. The month was reaching ripeness and middle age, but the day felt young, like it had opened up to a world of possibilities. School was out, her family's van was packed with suitcases, books, and food, and they were on the cusp of their annual summer vacation.

Unable to find her book (a required piece of reading by her English teacher for her American Literature class next year), Jenny sighed contently and watched the passing fields, barns, spotted cows, and children that whisked passed the car window. In front of her her mom was asleep, her golden-brown hair that was several hues darker than Jenny's splayed out in all directions as she tried to get comfortable. Her dad was in the driver's seat, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding a map of Midwestern America that Jenny knew he didn't need; he had driven this route hundreds, or maybe thousands, of times before—even before Jenny had been born. The Thornton family vacation house was settled in the middle of Kentucky, and it was an unbroken family tradition that every summer was to be spent there: waterskiing on the lake, swimming, fishing, catching fireflies, etc. She had loved going there as a child, and would even started packing for the trip _in the winter_ just to be sure that she would have everything wanted. Her love for the tiny, welcoming house and the lake that dwarfed it only grew during her teenage years. Sometimes, she thought, it was good to get away from schoolwork, California, her friends (and even Tom), so she could leave everything familiar in order to come to a place where _Jenny Thornton_ connoted nothing. No Tom-and-Jenny unit, no shy, sweet girl who did everything expected of her. At the lake, Jenny was just another girl who had come to there to take a break, and in a swimsuit, shorts, and flip-flops she looked just like everyone else. Or so she thought.

They had been driving for almost three days, and had started off on Tuesday by driving for many hours, leaving California behind, before stopping in St. Louis to visit an aunt and uncle for one night. Then they were back on the highway again, and in several hours they would be turning down the gravel driveway, and her summer would officially begin. Jenny moved about in her seat restlessly, toying with her seatbelt as she impatiently waited to get to the lake. She was already dressed for the occasion, with her flower-printed sandals scattered near her feet, her golden hair free and slightly mussed, as well as tank top and denim shorts to complete the summer vibe. Jenny fingered the necklace that had settled between her breasts; it was a long thing made of rainbow pony beads and plastic charms that a summer crush had made for her long ago. She blushed at the thought of him, and wondered if Jess Matthews would be there this year. He was the grandson of the old man who owned the house next door to the Thorntons, and visited occasionally when his parents permitted him to. Jenny had last seen him several years ago, and wondered if it there had been a long enough absence to permit his return. Jess never did like to go to the same place over and over again, he had told her. Sometimes change was good. With her necklace wrapped around her fingers, Jenny fell asleep with a small smile, wondering what the summer would bring—fun, a tan, Jess?, and, just maybe, something more.

_Kentucky_

About a hundred miles away Julian wiped the sweat from his brow as he dragged the last cardboard box over the threshold of his new home. His arms and legs buzzed with the strenuous lifting and unpacking he had done, but the shadow man knew there were limits here as to when he could and couldn't do things with his powers. Most of the few families who lived on the street had already arrived, and, while he knew that none would approach him, as most did not know of the previous owner's death (and the old man was a recluse anyway, so why would he have any friends?), Julian still had to be careful about what he did here. One mistake and all of his hopes and plans would be ruined, and the boy who was as old as time but who looked only about seventeen knew that this summer was his only chance. Electric blue eyes danced over the medium-sized brick home, looking over the modern kitchen, living room, and silent, empty space that lay before him. Julian had purchased the house from a man, a Mr. Matthew or something. The short, pudgy man and sadly told him that his father had passed away some weeks before, and the family wanted to be rid of the property as soon as possible—there were too many memories here, he said. Julian scoffed at the thought of the overweight, overemotional man. But none of that mattered anymore: he was here, it was summer, and he was going to get what he had come for.

A lock of snow-white hair fell into his eyes as he leaned over the railing of the dock, comfortable with the unsteady feeling beneath his bare feet as the lake rocked the wooden platforms underneath him. Dark blue jeans with ripped hems tickled his ankles, as the wind teased his skin by gently lifting the edges of the flimsy navy towel that was slung across one strong shoulder and his bare, chiseled chest. His eyes wandered over the expanse of the lake, never settling on one spot. It was May 17th, and summer was starting. She should be here by now, he thought impatiently, until a tingling in his muscles and a boiling feeling in his chest contradicted him. She was close; he could feel it. His skin warmed and the thought of seeing her, really _seeing_ her, for the first time since the incident with her grandfather. For years he had watched her from the shadows, but now he would be able to see her in the daylight, in all of her golden-haired, green-eyed glory. And not only would be able to see her in real life, but she him as well. Julian smirked, pleasure dancing on his face. Everything and everyone was ready to burst with excitement at the thought of summer about to begin.

**A/N:** So, what did you think?! I can see that you read it, so please please please make me happy with review on your thoughts. Should I continue (I want at least several reviews on this before I post again, not only to make this worth _my_ while to be sure that there are at least a few people out there enjoying this fic)? A few nice words are always appreciated. Until next chapter!

TravelerOfTheNight


	2. Sometimes Accidents Aren't Factored In

Title: The Lake

Rating: T

Summary: She was just a girl, and he was just a boy—it was just their summer vacation, and it would be just to say that nothing would be the same. Julian had just three months of sun, lake water, sunscreen, and no Tom to get Jenny to fall for him. Forbidden Game AU, JennyxJulian.

Disclaimer: Don't own the FBG, but this plot is 100 mine.

**A/N:** I am so pleased that I got such kind reviews for the first chapter! It feels very good to know that I am losing sleep over something that people are actually reading and enjoying. So please review!! On to chapter 2, where Jenny and Julian meet! Unconventionally, of course.

Chapter 2: Sometimes Accidents Aren't Factored Into The Plan

A smile brushed her rose lips as the car clunked and sputtered up the hill, tossing rocks left and rights. Jenny watched as they were radically tossed into the river dozens of feet below the side of the road and landed with a hearty splash. The vehicle continued to bump along the rough path, and as the Thornton family neared their summer home Jenny's smile broke into a grin. In front of her, a sky-blue wooden house framed by trees stood proudly by the lake, looking bright and warm with its red shutters and door. A detached garage and small shed huddled at the edge of the driveway, near to the spacious wooden deck that surrounded the house from all sides on both floors, even the basement, and led to the dock in the backyard. As her dad began to slow down the van Joey hopped out, not waiting for it to stop, and raced over the gravel, skidding past it and flying over the stepping-stones and porch steps. The blur that was Jenny's brother paused at the porch banister, then began to ring the bell that was placed there with the force of a tornado. The wheels of the car screeched to a halt and Jenny pushed open her car door too, giggling as she heard the loud ruckus that was the welcome bell. Summer was officially here; it had been marked, it had begun, and now, she was free.

Uncaring of the fact that her shoes were lost somewhere among the crumpled papers, wrappers, and books in the back seat, Jenny took the keys from her mom's hand with a kiss on the older woman's cheek before sprinting to the front door in her bare feet. Jamming the piece of metal in the lock, she high-fived Joey before they entered the lake house together with glee. The familiar smells of cooking, lake water, sunscreen, and s'mores filled her nostrils as Jenny walked into the house. She was immediately surrounded by contrasting patterns of wallpaper and made up rooms: the living space one the first floor, not including the master and guest bedrooms and well as the bathrooms, closets, and pantries, was all one room. The kitchen made up the space closest to the front door, with the counter tops, stove, sink, and fridge hugging the wall to Jenny's left. The space that radiated out from there included a long table and several chairs for dining. Past that a couch formed a natural barrier for the family room, which included faded rocking armchairs which were fuzzy and void of color from years of sitting, as well as a television, fireplace, and a small "library" with some bookshelves and a card table for playing board games or doing puzzles. The wall farthest from the front door, which included the aforementioned fireplace, was lined with several floor-to-ceiling sliding glass doors, which filtered in natural light from the backyard and lake.

Although it was only a little bit before lunchtime, already the roars and grumbles of boats could be heard out on the water. If Jenny listened intently enough, she thought she could even hear the peals of delighted laughter from the skiers, and the splashing of the waves. Mr. and Mrs. Thornton were not far behind their two children, but it seemed like an eternity to Jenny before they appeared in the kitchen, suitcases and coolers in hand. Joey was the first to grab his bag, and raced up the stairs to his room. Jenny, more calm and collected as most of her excitement had already passed, gently lifted her black duffel back and carried it downstairs to the basement, where her room lay.

Flicking on the light switch, her dark green eyes were met with black and white floor tiles, a computer, an old television, and some armchairs and couches. Twisting open the blinds on the doors that led out onto the back patio, which featured a swing and winding steps that led to the lake, sunlight washed the room in gold as she set her bag on the floor. A washing machine, dryer, and a second fridge, as well as a bathroom, were on the other side of the room, parallel to that was a door, which led to Jenny's bedroom. Being the eldest child, she had been given the biggest summer living space, though Joey never complained: he had a television of his own in his room, and Jenny was always more than happy to let him come down to the basement as well.

With a slight squeak of metal, Jenny unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out a fresh change of clothes—a soft, white sundress that stopped mid-thigh with a flair at the hem. Tossing her rumpled shorts and tank top on the floor, she pulled the straps of the dress over her shoulders and smoothed the material, running a brush through her hair. Tom may like her in long skirts, but it was summer, he was miles and miles away, and she was free. With a flick of the lock Jenny opened the door, and grinned at smell of lake water and the feel of the summer breeze. Closing the door gently, she gracefully glided over to the swing and sat down, moving her legs back and forth until the swing moved in a comfortable rhythm.

The trees blocked most of the sun's rays from making her too hot, and the swing was one of her favorite places in the house, but Jenny was still drawn to the lake. Jumping off of it in midair, she landed on the concrete with a small thud and took the long, slow path to the lake through the grass. The dandelions and weeds tickled her toes and she moved, and within minutes Jenny was on the dock, with the worn, grainy wood rubbing the soles of her feet. The family's ski boat had already been delivered by the man who stored it in the winter, and Jenny climbed into it, leaning over the edge in order to look at the water. As it was a lake, the water was a somewhat murky greenish color, but she could still see the dark silhouettes of the fish as they circled the reeds that poked shyly out of the water. Jenny looked back up at the house, where she could see the shapes of her mother and father as they cleaned the house and prepared for their stay. Knowing they weren't watching her, she smiled devilishly and leaned farther out of the boat, so that her hair fell into her face and dangled dangerously on the surface of the water.

Jenny was almost face to face with the flat surface of the water, and in it she could see the reflection of the things on the bank. The grass, the narrow bridge leading to the dock…. And the Matthews' house. Jenny's heart fluttered as she saw the brick house, and she leaned closer to the reflection to see what was going on there—a smart idea, she thought, because if _Jess _was there then he wouldn't be alienated by the sight of her ogling his house trying to see him. A flicker of movement caught her attention, and Jenny laughed silently in delight as she saw a figure at the top of the steps that led to the dock: at least Old Mr. Matthews was there, which meant that Jess might be there…. But the figure was moving too fast for it to be the grandfatherly man, and as she leaned closer to and closer to see whom it was—was it Jess? Was it Mr. Matthews? Or was it someone else? —Jenny felt herself tumble off of the boat as the landed face-first in the water. Her piercing scream shook the lake as she fell, unprepared for what would occur next.

Jenny was a good swimmer, always had been, after all, she spent her summers at a lake house, but as she crashed into the water below her hands and legs collided with the lake bottom. A sickening pain shot up her right leg, and as she gasped for breathe in pain and struggle, Jenny tried to pull herself to the surface. It was no use—her leg was numb and useless, and, she realized too late, as her mind already started to cloud from the pain and lack of oxygen, that the tiny silver chain on her left wrist was firmly hooked in tangle of weeds. In her last moments she thought bitterly that the piece of jewelry, which Tom had given her, had never even been her favorite; hell, it was Tom who had liked the thing. As Jenny floated out of consciousness in a lake of green, she remembered thinking that Tom and his ugly gift would be the death of her.

Julian swore his heart (if he had one) had stopped at the sight of her. Here. In real life. _Right in front of him._ He began to lose his breath and balance as she stepped into the ski boat to the left of him. The shadow man was partially hidden by the clutter on the deck above the lake, or so he thought, and felt free to observe the beautiful girl before him as she peered into the water. He didn't know how it happened. She was in front of him, kneeling into the water and exposing way too much skin in her dress as she did so, and then, with a blink of his blue eyes, she was gone. Julian leaned forward, his muscles tingling.

His stomach lurched and bile crawled up his throat as he saw the impossible, and within seconds he had jumped over the deck railing and was running and tumbling over the grassy slope of the yard, racing towards the lake and the opposite dock where he had seen the impossibly gorgeous girl that he had watched for years fall into the water. Julian could see the foam and bubbles that had signaled her entrance into the water, and knowing that she must be in trouble because she hadn't surfaced in over several minutes, Julian dove into the lake.

Jenny was off in her own world, escaping from her own body, but the water dragged her down. The water. She was choking on it, thrashing in it, desperately trying to do anything that would get her off of the bottom of the lake and onto the bank. But her leg throbbed with pain, and Tom's bracelet kept her chained to the sand. Jenny's pink lips opened and closed like a fish's, trying to breath, but it was no use, not even when she attempted to scream for help. Her lungs were burning, flaming, and every inch of her skin was on fire as her mind tried to fight the fate it knew was coming. Her last coherent thought was that she would never know who the person on the Matthews' deck was.

Julian had plunged into the warm water, still clad only in his frayed jeans, the towel discarded, as he went after Jenny. He glided through the water, and past the greens of the moss and the water and the reeds he could see her limp, lovely body lying in the sand. She had stopped moving. She had stopped fighting. With one thrust of his limbs he was beside her and Julian quickly pulled her into his arms, trying to swim towards the surface when he felt a resistant force tugging him back under. Looking down at Jenny he saw her right leg bent at an odd angle and her left wrist still buried in the sand near some reeds. He squinted, his deep blue eyes seeing that she was stuck. Pulling them both upwards with all of his strength, Julian broke whatever was keeping Jenny at the bottom of the lake. Kicking his legs, he paddled them to the bank and quickly transported them into the house, not caring who saw—Jenny was in trouble. He laid her on the floor of his family room, not caring that they were soaking wet, and began to revive her. And far away, among the reeds at the bottom of the lake, the silver bracelet was buried in the sand, where it would stay for good.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, so please make me happy by commenting on it! Next chapter will be similar to Julian's revival of Jenny in _The Kill_ after the other men send the water after her. And she will come to the conclusion as to whether she really misses Tom or Jess at all or if her sole focus will be on a whole new summer love interest…


	3. Wet Hair, A Sprained Ankle & Electricity

Title: The Lake

Rating: T

Summary: She was just a girl, and he was just a boy—it was just their summer vacation, and it would be just to say that nothing would be the same. Julian had just three months of sun, lake water, sunscreen, and no Tom to get Jenny to fall for him. Forbidden Game AU, JennyxJulian.

Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderful trilogy of the FBG, but this plot is 100 mine.

**A/N:**  Yay, there are actually people reading this! A big thank you to those of you who have already reviewed. Personally, like most of you, I assume, I LOVE the anti-Tomness!! I hope this can be allowed while not being too ooc, because Jenny likes that the summers provide her with some time to get away and think about her life. However, now that Julian is in the picture, her thoughts on this matter will move a whole lot faster… And for those of you who are reading this who _haven't_ reviewed, please do. Even if it's just one kind word, that really makes a difference in how fast I want to update.

Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Wet Hair, A Sprained Ankle, And Electricity

Joey was sprawled on his four-poster bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Though the air con was whistling softly through the room, a lazy fan sat atop the antique dresser, waving its steel blades at him in greeting. A minute, rainbow plastic toy glowed in his small hands: a Game Boy. Joey shouted in delight when he won a game, and noticeably pouted when his character lost. As he raced the car down the virtual track, Joey paused. There had been a scream… was it Jenny? It had sounded like her voice. But, no, there was no way. It couldn't be Jenny. His big sister would _never_ go by the water without their parents. After all, she was _Jenny_. His responsible, kind, and caring big sister Jenny. She would never do anything dangerous. It must've been a skier, he finally decided, and went back to his racing game.

Inside the Matthews' house Julian wasted no time berating himself for transporting himself and Jenny into the living room in the daylight, where everyone could see them. It didn't matter, he thought. It was a simple and clean-cut matter. She was Jenny, he loved her, and she was in trouble. Nothing else mattered. The shadow prince soaked the wood floor as he tried to rid the girl's lungs of lake water. Jenny's head turned slightly, and she moaned and began to cough.

With a blink of sapphire eyes warm furs and blankets surrounded her, and the temperature in the room rose slightly. Looking at her, so vulnerable, so helpless, Julian had an urge to touch her. So as not to completely freak her out, he grabbed his discarded navy towel and gently dried her hair with it. A mug of impossibly sweet liquid steamed near his feet and he lifted it slowly to her soft lips, pouring some into her mouth. Jenny coughed violently and her limbs shook, and with that her Nile green eyes opened. His breath whooshed out of him as she looked straight at him.

The water left her burning lungs, a comforting liquid slipped down her throat, and Jenny looked up. She was no longer floating, no longer drowning. She was warm, wrapped in a pile of blankets and furs, and she was safe. As her watery vision cleared, she could see on the sides of the figure in front of her familiar walls and rooms, but… no, this couldn't be the place. Jenny had zero seconds to comprehend what was happening before the beautiful boy in front of her spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern visible in his electric blue eyes; Jenny had never seen a color like that before. Pure white bangs were swept across his forehead, and she had to at that precise moment notice his lips and his bare chest. She attempted to speak, but couldn't get the words out. It wasn't that she was in pain, or that her body was still filled with water—he was just so unbelievably handsome. Being under the lake seemed like heaven compared to this. Here, she _really_ couldn't breath.

"Here", Julian said, raising the mug to her lips again. A feather light touch brushed her cheek as he did so, lifting the drink to her mouth. After a few moments and some sips of the liquid Jenny forced the words that were exploding inside of her to come out.

"Um, who are you?" she asked bluntly, lost in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Julian", he said fluidly, with a strong voice like water running musically over rocks. "I saved you from the lake," he continued, "you must have fallen in. Are you okay?" As he repeated his question for the second time her cheeks warmed, noticing the situation. She was lying on the floor of what seemed to be the Matthews' house (why were they in there, anyway?), and he was mere inches from her face. Her heart was stampeding through her chest a million miles a minute. Tom had _never_ made her feel this way. Tom. She remembered now. The reflection in the water, the falling into the lake, Tom's bracelet, and the pain in her leg. She looked up at Julian. Her rescuer.

"I…I think I'm alright," she said, trying to sit up. Strong hands closed around her arms, helping her. Now she really couldn't believe. Jenny swore her face was redder than tomato she had ever seen. As she wiggled her legs her face contorted in pain. Julian's eyes widened at he expression, and he glanced at her ankle. "I think something's wrong with it", she whispered. Cool fingers made contact with her right ankle and foot, almost… stroking them. His eyes never left hers. Electricity buzzed in her ears. "I think your leg is fine. It's definitely not broken, it's probably just a sprain or maybe a rip in the muscle". She nodded, and then blushed again, looking away as she suddenly remembered her manners. It felt odd to stare at him for so long like that. "I'm Jenny", she said softly, playing with the edges of the blankets beside her. "I live in the house next door."

He nodded, understanding. Julian could barely understand what was going on, all he knew was that she was here, beside him, and that she felt the exact same way as him. His brain felt like it was slamming against the walls of his head, trying to think of something rational to say. "I just moved here," he replied, "I, I mean, my parents just bought this house and they let me come to the lake to check it out. I am going to be staying here for the summer." Julian watched a smile spread across her face—so she liked him already. "That's great! I'm staying here for the summer too with my parents and little brother. Maybe we could do something sometime? There's lots of stuff to do here, and—" Julian held up his hand, mirth in his eyes as he tried to stop the waterfall of words that were gushing out of her mouth.

"That would be great", he said, and they grinned. "Okay," she smiled shyly, remembering her position and what had happened, "thanks for saving me, by the way." Julian's eyes brightened. "It was no problem," he said with a wink, "I'll always come running to the rescue of a pretty girl." Jenny's face got redder, if that was possible, and her pearly teeth exposed more of themselves. She tried to stand, but stumbled slightly. Muscular arms stopped her fall. She looked up into Julian's eyes. "Thanks for…well, everything. I better go get cleaned off…" Julian didn't believe that either of them wanted to move from their current spot, but he nodded. Her dress _was_ soaked, and…clinging to places. And he really, really needed to think up his next move. What had just occurred was perfect for his first real meeting with Jenny, but accidents aren't always factored into the plan.

"Alright, go ahead," he said first, "I'll walk you out, you can get changed, and maybe we'll see each other later?" Julian asked. She nodded happily, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A hand wrapped around hers as he walked her to the door, a stained glass piece that looked very familiar. And that spiral staircase… hmmm, she thought. Julian opened the door for her and she smiled, thanking him again and walking out with a wave goodbye. As she left the house the air that met her tanned skin seemed Arctic, compared to the heated feeling she had had inside with Julian. She shivered, and, while she quickened her pace, she couldn't help looking back.

Julian closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh, sinking to the floor. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, pretty, and impossibly light and innocent. And he had touched her! He remembered her smile, her skin, her blush, and it seemed light years ago even though it had only been seconds. He missed her already. Julian stood up and walked upstairs. He needed a new plan, and fast. He smiled. Without those annoying friends or hers and that arrogant boyfriend, Jenny would fall for him just like he had fallen for her.

Jenny glanced back at the house as she limped away, her chest ablaze and her skin burnt with her blushes. He was so handsome, and sweet… Jenny made her way back to the back patio and slipped through the door, already wondering what she should put on next. A bathing suit? Another sundress? Jeans? A goofy smiled played across her features, and her golden hair and pale dress clung to her skin as she thought of him. Julian. Uncaring that Tom was hundreds of miles away and that she had never asked about Jess (who cared about them, anyways?), Jenny suppressed a giggle as she thought about her new summer romance. Summer was _awesome_.

**A/N:** Reviews are loved. They are my food, and it is very difficult for a girl to write if she's starving! Comments are appreciated, and feel free to PM me if you have any questions about The Lake.

TravelerOfTheNight


	4. Can't Get You Outta My Mind

Title: The Lake

Rating: T

Summary: She was just a girl, and he was just a boy—it was just their summer vacation, and it would be just to say that nothing would be the same. Julian had just three months of sun, lake water, sunscreen, and no Tom to get Jenny to fall for him. Forbidden Game AU, JennyxJulian.

Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderful trilogy of the FBG, but this plot is 100% mine.

**A/N:** I am so so so so so so sorry. Really, I am! School has been really blahhh with all of these tests and HUGE assignments so, I haven't had time to even _think_ about writing. I will try to make it up to you, my wonderful readers, by posting several chapters this week. Some shots of JxJ summer romance would brighten up any fall day (especially Julian + sunscreen…. *melt*)!! Basically, thanks for the kind reviews, they are what got me back on to in the first place, and please keep reviewing!! Oh, and Ylandel, I don't live in St. Louis, but I have lots of friends to who do live there and I do take American Literature! Okay, on with the chapter. Please review and I might post a belated FBG Halloween one-shot!

Chapter 4: Can't Get You Outta My Mind

The black and white tiles that had before made the basement a unique, mod space were nowhere in sight by early afternoon. Leaf-tinted light threw forest fairy patterns on clothes that covered every inch of the patterned overlay. Heaps of material covered chairs, swallowed end tables, and covered lamps from one end of the large sitting room to the other; Jenny's duffel bag was empty, and still, she had nothing to wear! Julian had hinted at the possibility of seeing her that afternoon—he had saved her hours ago, and she still had not yet changed! Her parents did not yet know about her little accident, and probably never would. But they trusted her, and so she had not seen them since their arrival at the lake house. The wood structure was silent, and it was likely that her mom and dad had gone into town to buy more groceries or gasoline for the ski boat.

Jenny sighed, frustrated. She had packed almost everything from her closet in Vista Grande for this trip, and still none of her outfits seemed right. She held up a long skirt with her pinky—Tom would have loved it—but her verdict now contrasted his: it was too meek. Across from her a sparkly dress had been tossed onto one of the hooks on the wall—way too wild. She sifted through the mounds and mounds of material; cotton, linen, suede, cashmere, denim, and even polyester, but still, nothing matched her standards of what she should look like if she saw Julian that afternoon. Then she remembered.

Her Nile-green eyes shimmering in excitement, Jenny jumped off of the floor (the clothes could sit on the floor for a few more hours, she mused, as most of the garments probably wouldn't chemically decompose for another few centuries), her white dress stiff from not drying properly after her "swim" with Julian. She bolted towards the shelves above the washer and dryer—she sometimes left clothes there over the year, mostly bathing suits or cover-ups, so she wouldn't have to bring them back from California the next summer. Ripping down the whole pile of folded clothes, Jenny spread them onto the floor. Many of the swimsuits were too small for her, or were quite unflattering (Tom may have preferred her in one pieces, but was that really part of the protocol when you were trying to attract a cute guy???). **[A/N: Or trying to attract Julian? Ahhh… I don't think so… though he is already in love with her…]** But one of the few bikinis she saw struck a cord in her memory. The simple black bikini with a line of silver beading along the top of the bust that she held up was from last summer, the crisp white tags still dangling from it, but it had been too large for her then. Jenny excitedly changed into it as her assumptions were proven right—the modest two-piece fit exactly!

But the sixteen-year-old knew that she couldn't just start traipsing around her backyard in a black bikini—her parents would send her to an institution if they saw their little Miss I-am-modest-and-so-I-wear-a-ponytail-and-long-skirts-everywhere-to-please-my-boring-boyfriend-Tom in that type of outfit. Well, if one could consider two scraps of waterproof material an "outfit". Walking into her bedroom, she brushed a few blouses, belts, and jeans off of the top of a trunk at the foot of her bed and removed the decorated top. Inside were dozens of bolts of fabric that had belonged to her Grandma Evans. Jenny smiled fondly as she recalled blurry childhood memories of an aged, peppermint-smelling woman who had loved to sew. Jenny traced her fingertips over the soft material and pulled out the prettiest patterns. Looking in the reflection from her bedroom window, Jenny compared the materials. The first, a hippie paisley design, looked childish with her swimsuit. Let's just say that Audrey would have fainted at the sight. The second textile, which featured millions of tiny stars on a navy background, was too boring. But the last bolt of fabric, with a giraffe-like design, was perfect. Jenny folded it and wrapped it around her waist like a skirt, carefully smoothing out the bumps and wrinkles.

She gently pulled a brush through her golden tresses and slipped on some dangly earrings, as well as a pair of sandals. She looked into the mirror and let out a soft gasp. Jenny hardly recognized herself—her, the girl who always wore long skirts and modest tops, never let her hair out of its ponytail, and rarely wore jewelry, she was wearing a bikini that would have made Tom blush. Or faint. And yet, she thought, the look suited her. White teeth greeted the glass as she grinned, thinking of Tom's reaction if he were to see her attire. He would be furious. And, she thought, he would probably try to kill Julian. With a laugh Jenny walked out of her bedroom. She had thought of Julian all day, not Tom, yet the realization made her happy. Tom was hundreds of miles away, along with Vista Grande, and she was here, young, sixteen, and free, with the whole summer ahead of her. Jenny smiled again. Being a teenager was about letting go and experimenting right? Well, she couldn't truly say that she loved Tom if she didn't know what love (or lust) felt like based on her nonexistent other experiences with guys, but she was going to start. Now. She would have an innocent summer fling with Julian in Kentucky, no one would have to know about it or get hurt over her decision (as Tom would be forever ignorant if her "experimental summer" and Julian would most likely leave in September for his permanent home as well), and she could be free for once. More open. This summer, she was Jenny Thornton, and she could define that name however she wanted.

Walking back through the basement, Jenny was clearing away several paths through the clothes when spotted something unfamiliar—a navy blue towel. A pair of emerald eyes widened and her mouthed formed a small 'o'. Hmmm. That was strange. The Thorntons only kept sets of red and white towels at their lake house…unless… Jenny picked up the towel and cradled it in her arms. She must have taken it home by mistake this morning. She slowly brought it up to her face and took a whiff, stroking the sapphire terrycloth material along her tanned cheek. It smelled just like him—smoke, danger, and a little bit of mystery.

As Jenny's stomach did flip-flops over a stolen towel she wouldn't probably have to return at some point, less than thirty feet away Julian was pacing around his bedroom, trying to think up his next move. The summer heat was maddening, but they could've sworn there was something else in the sticky air along with it…

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! As soon as I post this I will open up a new doc and start writing chapter 5, I swear. Comments are love.**

**--TravelerOfTheNight **

**PS: Here is my peace offering for updating so late: an excerpt from the soon-to-be-posted chapter 5!!!**

The dark patio flickered with coins of lighting bug brightness and she smiled, shivering, as they leaned in closer. The cerulean-black of the sky, forest green-black of the grass and the silver-black of the water intertwined and sent her mind into overdrive as hot breaths swept over her collarbone. The night was perfect. _He_ was perfect. The skygrasswater milkshake that been swirling behind her half-lidded eyes cracked back into place, physically separated by the crash Jenny heard behind her. She turned slightly and gaped in horror, watching as ruby red punch seeped into the grass among shards of glass—the remnants of her mother's favorite punch bowl. But that was not what had made her scream inside. When she looked in front of her he was gone, lost in the netted shadows of the night. She turned around. "Thorny!" he acknowledged her, pulling her into a half hug and giving her clothes a disapproving frown. If it was possible to die of shock, then this was no heaven, Jenny thought bitterly. "H-hi…" she stuttered, "What are you doing here?" More like 'why the heck did you have to show up and ruin the perfect moment?' she contemplated angrily. "I came to see you", he replied monotonously, his voice stripped of any hint or indication of the passion she had felt and heard a few minutes before. "My parents decided to drive east for a spur-of-the-moment vacation, and I decided to surprise you. They're in the hotel across the water, but I just saw your parents and they said I could stay in your guest room for a few nights! I know it's a bit late for me to come on a Friday night and all since you guys just arrived, but I'll be staying until Monday! Isn't that great Thorny?!" Jenny grumbled incoherently as he grinned like a Cheshire cat, oblivious to her anger and the vehemence in the piercing blue eyes in the shadows, as he planted a lukewarm kiss on her cheek. The feeling, compared to the sensations she was _expecting_ to feel a number of seconds ago, would have made her blush a few days ago. Now it repulsed her. She grimaced; luckily, it was dark, and the sporadic tiki torches distorted his view of her face. "Yeah Tom." she whispered weakly, the happiness gone, leaving only sarcasm, "It's great. Reaaaalllyyyy great."

**A/N: Uh-oh!!! I am sorry for the cliffy, but I hope it gets you excited about reading more of The Lake! Review and my next update will be even swifter! **

—TOTN


	5. Wanna Party?

Title: The Lake

Rating: T

Summary: She was just a girl, and he was just a boy—it was just their summer vacation, and it would be just to say that nothing would be the same. Julian had just three months of sun, lake water, sunscreen, and no Tom to get Jenny to fall for him. Forbidden Game AU, JennyxJulian.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it-lah.

Chapter 5: Wanna Party?

**A/N:** Hey, so I'm SUPER sorry for updating so late. With exams and school and everything, it's all just been crazy. Enjoy and review!

Less than thirty feet away Julian was pacing around his bedroom, trying to think up his next move. He was giddy just thinking about it. His next move. _On Jenny_. Everything had to be perfect, he reasoned. He could only do this once, only had one chance to woo her, to charm her, while she was untainted by the knowledge of his Shadow World, and at the peak of vulnerability in her relationship with Tom. If you could call it that, he reasoned; Tom treated her more like a slave or a shadow than a girlfriend. But how could he impress her? How could he win her away from that undeserving _Tom_?

Julian's perfect azure cat eyes settled on a crumpled flier that had been shoved under his front door a few hours ago while he contemplated the issue of seducing the most beautiful girl in the world into the Shadow World with him. Brushing snowy bangs from his face Julian made the paper impossibly smooth with his powers and scanned it quickly, grinning. Mr. and Mrs. Thornton and their neighbors the Cassini's were holding a party this evening. Jenny must not have known about it, as the shadowman was positive that she would have invited him, so he would surprise her. The grin turned wolfish as he imagined what would happen tonight.

Jenny rocked back and forth on the porch swing near the patio, watching as her feet went from grass to concrete, grass to concrete, grass to concrete. His navy blue towel was still wrapped around her shoulders, protecting them from sun exposure. Jenny tilted her head and mentally smacked herself for trying to get a view of Jess' old house. Jess. She hadn't thought about him since she met Julian. She hadn't thought about Tom either. Well, she mused, Julian was just…amazing. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like standing next to him, talking to him, even just _thinking_ about him was…right. She leaned back on the swing and happily closed her eyes.

The moment of tranquility was quickly ruined. A small sphere of arms and legs rushed towards her and barreled onto the swing, sending it flying back and forth with momentum. "JENNY! JENNY! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING! MOM AND DAD ARE HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT AND IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!" screamed her younger brother, and Jenny smoothed his hair joyfully as she listened to his patter with a ghost of a smile. Maybe she would see Julian today after all....

The sky was dark computer screen and the lake was a shiny silver dollar that reflected the moon when Julian left the house that night. He grinned wolfishly. His plan, or lack thereof, was coming along beautifully. His skin still tingled from where he had touched Jenny while he was saving her; she was amazing. A pair of aquamarine eyes sparkled in the darkness as he thought about her, the burning brightness to his shadows. The door closed soundlessly behind him as he cut through the weeds and grasses to get to the Thornton home. Clad in a form-fitting black t-shirt and dark jeans, Julian's heart thumped excitedly as his eyes spotted a figure moving in the basement. _Jenny._ Fingering a bullion chain that had not touched human air for centuries, Julian smiled. The summer air mixed with smoke and excitement; inhaling nature's drug, he swore that no matter what the cost, Jenny would be his. No tricks, games, or underhandedness: he would get Jenny to follow him to the Shadow World of her own free will.

In the basement of the Thornton home, Jenny carefully slipped on her party dress. The neighborhood party was going to be casual but, assuming that Julian would be there, she had to look amazing. From her suitcase she pulled a shimmery dress, a piece of clothing that Audrey had convinced her to buy but that she had never worn. It was a deep, forest green color, almost exactly like her Nile green eyes. The green material was a sheet gauze, with spaghetti straps that were intertwined with gold flowers. Underneath the outer layer of the dress was a bolder, gold-colored layer of silk, which came to mid-thigh length, a little lower than the green textile. Her tanned legs were lengthened by the dress and a pair of gold sandals, as well as the clinging gold belt with emerald gems that clung to her waist. Leaving her body bare of jewelry, Jenny brushed on a bit of gold eyeshadow and green eyeliner onto her eyes. Running a brush through her silky golden hair, Jenny decided that this was probably the best she could make herself look on short notice. "Come one, Jenny, the party's already started!" a voice called, presumably one of her family members. Jess, her old neighbor, completely forgotten, Jenny bounded up the stairs to go see Julian.

She spotted him near the edge of the lake, in-between their houses, and when he saw that Jenny was making her way over to him Julian grinned. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face and stroking her cheek, he shook his head. "How is it that every time I see you it seems like you get more and more beautiful?" he asked, and Jenny blushed. "Here", he breathed, "this is for you". Awed by his handsomeness, which was only amplified by the yellow light of the bonfire, Jenny scarcely noticed when his soft hands brushed her wrist, clasping a bracelet there. As he placed a kiss on the outside of her hand, and then on her palm, Jenny thought she was going to faint from the how he made her feel. Her legs felt limp as he stepped back a little so she could admire the bracelet. It was a thick gold chain, with nine heart charms. Each ornament had a mysterious symbol on it, which Jenny didn't understand but liked all the same. It was stupid, she knew, but having these nine symbols on her wrist made her feel….powerful. Julian smirked, "I'm glad you like it", he whispered, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you," Jenny murmured, wasting no time in putting her arms around his neck and entwining her fingers in his impossibly soft hair.

The dark patio flickered with coins of lighting bug brightness and she smiled, shivering, as they leaned in closer. The cerulean-black of the sky, forest green-black of the grass and the silver-black of the water intertwined and sent her mind into overdrive as hot breaths swept over her collarbone. The night was perfect. _He_ was perfect. The skygrasswater milkshake that been swirling behind her half-lidded eyes cracked back into place, physically separated by the crash Jenny heard behind her. She turned slightly and gaped in horror, watching as ruby red punch seeped into the grass among shards of glass—the remnants of her mother's favorite punch bowl. But that was not what had made her scream inside. When she looked in front of her he was gone, lost in the netted shadows of the night. Her body could still feel his, pressed against her, but he was gone.

She turned around. "Thorny!" he acknowledged her, pulling her into a half hug and giving her clothes a disapproving frown. If it was possible to die of shock, then this was no heaven, Jenny thought bitterly. "H-hi…" she stuttered, "What are you doing here?" More like 'Why the hell did you have to show up and ruin the perfect moment?' she contemplated angrily. "I came to see you", he replied monotonously, his voice stripped of any hint or indication of the passion she had felt and heard a few minutes before. "My parents decided to drive east for a spur-of-the-moment vacation, and I decided to surprise you. They're in the hotel across the water, but I just saw your parents and they said I could stay in your guest room for a few nights! I know it's a bit late for me to come on a Friday night and all since you guys just arrived, but I'll be staying until Monday! Isn't that great Thorny?!" Jenny grumbled incoherently as he grinned like a Cheshire cat, oblivious to her anger and the vehemence in the piercing blue eyes in the shadows, as he planted a lukewarm kiss on her cheek. The feeling, compared to the sensations she was _expecting_ to feel a number of seconds ago, would have made her blush a few days ago. Now it repulsed her. She grimaced; luckily, it was dark, and the sporadic tiki torches distorted his view of her face. "Yeah Tom." she whispered weakly, sarcastically, "It's great. Reaaaalllyyyy great."


End file.
